Demon Lover
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: NOT A DEMON/VAMP FIC'No matter what happened,the dance of war was deadly.No matter how far we advanced,we always lost.Sometimes as many as three regiments. Everyday,I grew closer to the news that he would not come back to me…' Revolution
1. Prologue

Updates should be pretty quick with this. I'm really excited about it. I own nothing. Oh, it's set during WW2, but the war is not actually WW2. It's a fictional war based around that time period.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Lover<strong>

**Prologue**

_Every day new reports came in. The enemy had advance. Then we had. Another regiment of soldiers had been killed. Another shipment went out. The next draft had been drawn. The enemy advanced. We advanced._

_No matter what happened, the dance of war was deadly. No matter how far we advanced, we always lost. Sometimes as many as three regiments. Everyday, I grew closer to the news that he would not come back to me…_

**X**

**1940**

Anzu did not remember when exactly the war had started. She did not even know why it had. She figured that not many people really knew either.

All she knew was that ever since it had begun when she was a child, people began treating Atem differently. Many did not even call him "Atem" anymore, instead giving him the nick name "Yami." Dark. Anzu did not understand why Atem was even called that. The only difference between them was that he was part Egyptian. And, he was anything but that, even if his beautiful eyes were the color of blood, of evil. She knew that from the bottom of her heart.

She also did not understand why it was only Atem that was cruelly treated. His twin, Yuugi, was not given a cruel name. Yuugi was adored by everyone.

Anzu had grown up with the Mutou boys. They were her closest friends. Her parents disagreed with her choice, rather wanting her to play with the Jounouchi siblings or Honda boy. She just did not click with them. They were all too…normal. She supposed that is why her parents liked them so much. They were sensible friends from good families. However, Anzu did not want normal or sensible. She wanted Atem and Yuugi.

Together, they made up games that would have made any other child quiver in nervousness. They had fun. And, Anzu did not have to worry about being a proper lady. She kicked off her dainty heels and hitched up her skirts and climbed to the highest branches of the tallest tree. She swam in the creek in only her underskirts and corsets. Looking back, years later, she supposed that had been foolish, even of a mere child, to be so carefree around Atem and his brother.

However, that feeling of being carefree is what is loved. She could truly be herself with them. Especially Atem. When Yuugi would fear that she would get hurt, Atem would roll his eyes and say, "How could she? We're here." Atem had always been so brave. He never gave up. Never settled.

She remembered being a younger girl of fifteen, of sitting in the drawing room with her mother and father. They listened to the crackling radio, missing words every so often. They had been drawing the next draft. Anzu waited with baited breath.

Her breath escaped her in a wild gasp and her eyes had widened. Atem and Yuugi's birthday had been drawn.

She lurched to her feet and sprinted from her home. She heard her parents follow her and stopping in the front door to call after her. However, she went on. She ignored them. Her skirts swirled around her, her heels clicking on the uneven sidewalk as she ran. Her hair spilt from her bun and fell around her face. Ahead, she could see the outline of someone rushing towards her. Tears welled and spilt.

She cried out for Atem and leaped forward. She crashed against his chest and sobbed. Atem wrapped his arms around her slender waist and held her tightly to him. He buried his face in her soft hair. She tilted her head back and he moved to gaze down at her. She lifted up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his gently, nervously. He kissed her back passionately, their lips moved wildly.

When they broke away, they rested their foreheads against the others and panted. Ocean and blood clashed.

"Wait for me…" He had whispered.

"Forever." She had breathed back.

Their lips crashed together once more.

* * *

><p>~MutantEnemy6789<p> 


	2. 1943

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you all seem to like this and I hope this reaches the expectations you are all feeling for it. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Lover<strong>

**1943**

Anzu, now a young woman of eighteen, sat in the dinner with her friends, Shizuka and Miho. And they weren't the only ones there at the quaint little eatery. Shizuka's brother -who everyone called by his surname, Jounouchi- sat at the other of the long bar with their friend Honda. It sometimes angered Anzu that Jounouchi and Honda had, for the past three years, skipped out on the draft. How come they could stay here while Atem and Yuugi were off fighting?

She sighed sadly and looked down at her coffee. She stirred it with her spoon and watched the tiny whirlpool. That was a great representation of her life ever since that fateful day. Everything was moving so fast. As soon as she had returned home from watching Atem and Yuugi board the ship that would take them away from her, her parents had finally told her why the war had started. Why, ever since she had been a child, there had been nothing but constant war.

Supposedly, Japan had stolen several artifacts from the crypt of an unnamed Pharaoh in Egypt. Egypt had declared war upon Japan when they refused to return the artifacts. And that is why everyone was fearful of Atem. He was part Egyptian and his eyes –eyes that no matter how much time had passed, she still remembered vividly- of blood scared them all. He was an outsider. He was the spot of darkness on their pure home front. Later, she finally put the pieces together of why Yuugi was accepted. Yuugi looked more Japanese with his violet eyes, violet tipped black hair, and pale skin. And Atem, with his darker skin and red tipped hair, was more Egyptian. She thought it was wrong to judge them by their appearances. After all, Atem was just as gentle and caring as Yuugi.

Anzu's gaze slid once more to the clock ticking on the wall. It was getting closer to the time for the post. She licked her lips. Would today be the day? Would Atem finally reply to one of her many letters?

A loud giggling beside her caused her to wincingly focus on the here and now, not letters or wars. She turned to her side where Miho has smiling broadly. Anzu's eyes followed Miho's gaze and she sighed. Kaiba Seto had entered the small dinner. Kaiba's gaze went to where they were sitting and he soon went to them. Miho and Shizuka giggled, blushed, and looked away. Anzu resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Kaiba was not handsome and neither was his personality. He looked about as stony and cold as he acted. She much preferred his little brother, Mokuba.

"Konnichiwa." Kaiba greeted them in his harsh voice.

"Kaiba-kun! Konnichiwa!" Miho gushed.

Anzu bit her cheek to keep from saying something rude.

Kaiba then turned his sights to Anzu. "Mazaki-chan." He nodded.

"Kaiba," she replied.

He frowned lightly. "I just came by to ask if I could call on you later tonight."

Anzu blinked slowly. "I'm not available." She replied harshly.

Kaiba frowned deeply. "Yami isn't coming back. He's not even like us. Besides, that was three years ago. Surely by now he's found some Egyptian whore."

Anzu stood abruptly. "You don't know _Atem _at all! And besides, does that mean that if I did court you, you would toss me aside like some _whore _after you're done with me?" She snapped.

The dinner went quiet and everyone turned to look at them. Jounouchi and Honda narrowed their eyes and slowly stood and went to stand next to Anzu. Miho and Shizuka looked on with open mouths.

"Is he bothering you, Anzu?" Jounouchi asked.

Anzu looked over at him. Jounouchi had been best friends with Yuugi. Even though he and Atem had not been close, she knew Jounouchi would stand up for him because he was important to her and Yuugi.

She shook her head. "It's alright, Jou." She turned and grabbed her purse from the bar, leaving behind the money to pay for her coffee. "I'll see you all later." She pushed passed Kaiba and headed towards the door.

She paused, her hand on the handle, when Kaiba called out for her. "If he cared, there would be a letter when you get home. When is the last time you got a letter?"

Anzu winced, her grip tightening on the handle before she pushed the door open and left the dinner.

Jounouchi shook his head. "That's low, Kaiba. Even for you."

"Shut it, dog."

**X**

Anzu let herself in once she had returned home. She found her mother in the kitchen working on dinner. The day's post sitting in a pile on the table. She went to it and pushed the usual circulars and bills aside. Her heart felt heavy when she found no letter.

"Did anything-"

"No, Anzu." Her mother interrupted her, not even turning from the rice she worked to fry.

Anzu looked dejectedly down at the pile of paper that had once again hurt her like a paper cut to the heart. She sighed.

"Darling, you're a woman now. It's time to start thinking about starting a family." Anzu closed her eyes tightly. Her mother gave her the same speech everyday.

"And I will once Atem comes home."

Her mother turned finally. Anzu looked up at the woman, an older looking version of herself with brown eyes. "Dear, he might not come home. Why don't you look at the sensible and reasonable options? Like Seto. He doesn't have to go to war because he paid his way. He can make you happy."

She shook her head. "He could never make me happy, Mother. I don't love him." She felt angry that her mother would suggest that she marry Kaiba because he was rich. Money could never buy her.

Her mother turned back to the rice quickly. She flipped it a little too quickly. "You can learn to love him. Right now, there is no room for happiness and love. Only room for duty and honor. It's your duty to get married and have a family. It would soil your honor not to."

"I don't care! I can never love him! That's not what I want! I want to be a dancer! I want to be with Atem!" She yelled loudly.

Her mother whipped around to sneer at her. "You're still a child! Love is only found in fairy tales! Just accept your role! When Seto comes tonight, you _will _accept him!"

She shook her head. "I will never be Kaiba Anzu."

"Yes you will. You're promised to him." Her mother informed her.

Anzu backed away, her hand rising to her mouth and her eyes going wide. "Wh…what?"

"You are going to marry Kaiba Seto."

Anzu turned on her heel and raced up to her room, tears falling from her eyes like silver waterfalls. No...it was not possible...She refused to believe it...

Kaiba Anzu…Mutou Anzu…Kaiba Anzu…

Anzu slammed the door shut behind her and rushed to her vanity table. She pulled out her stationary and began yet another letter to Atem.

_Dearest Atem,_

_If none of my other letters have concerned you, I pray this one will. I still remember the promise we made three years ago. I hope you do too. _

_Atem, please, I beg of you, send me some small note. For if you do not, my hand will be forced over to Kaiba. Please…I can't marry him. I would sooner die than marry him._

_I still remember the kiss we shared. It was my first kiss and still tingles on my lips today. I want your lips to be the only ones I will ever feel. _

_I love you more than anything Atem. You were my childhood friend and my first and only love. Please let me know you still feel the same._

_Give my love to Yuugi._

_Forever waiting,_

_Anzu_

Anzu folded the letter and sealed it in an envelope with a kiss. She scribbled the addresses and snuck from her room and then out of the house. She did not trust her mother or father to deliver this letter. She would take it to the corner box herself.

**X**

An unusual quiet hung thickly in the air and Atem found it hard to sleep. He had spent the last three years surrounded by constant gunfire and explosions, thus making the quiet he now heard, louder than any explosion. He sat up in his bunk and rubbed his face. He opened his crimson eyes and thought back to the day he and Anzu had parted ways. True, she had been there when his ship and taken him and the others away, but he considered their goodbye to be the week before when they draft had been drawn. He wondered how the three years had changed her. Had she grown more into the woman he knew she would become? Was her hair longer? Did her eyes still sparkle? Why hadn't she written him?

He looked over at the bunk beside him. Yuugi slept curled up on his side. His twin enjoyed the quiet. He hated war and all of the fighting. He was a terrible fighter. And that is why he was being honorable discharged the next week. He was a liability.

Atem reached under his bunk and pulled his knapsack from under it. He pulled out his last sheet of paper and began to write a letter to Anzu. She had not replied to any of his letters as of yet, but he hoped that if he gave one to Yuugi and he gave it to her, she would reply.

He had a feeling that Yuugi was his last hope of reaching Anzu…

* * *

><p>~MutantEnemy6789<p> 


	3. Letters Hidden

I was planning on finishing and posting it Sunday, but I was busy with real life and then when I got home and was starting on all this fun jazz, all Hades let loose in my roleplay and I was busy with it for two days. Anyway, two things came out of that: One, I've sat up until after one in the morning to finish and post this. And two, I may never again write a sad Vanishshipping fic. Sorry this is rushed. My last two fics really haven't been too fair to you guys. Anyway, I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Lover<strong>

**Letters Hidden**

After depositing her letter in the corner box, Anzu had made her way home. She sighed forlornly. How long would it take to reach Atem? And from there, how long would his reply take? She bit her lip. A month, maybe? Could she keep Kaiba at bay for a month until Atem's letter came?

She narrowed her eyes in determination. She had to. There was no other option. She had already promised to wait for Atem and she would not break that promise. Her parents and Kaiba may not care, but she did.

She found herself outside of her house, a simple, white two story home with a white picket fence, a green manicured yawn, and a sense of normality. She hated it. She did not want to live a normal life. She wanted to live a life of adventure and emotion. A life that Atem could promise her. A life that Kaiba never could.

She walked up across the yard to the porch. She slowly walked up the stairs, her hand trailing on the smooth wooden handrail. She wondered how long until Kaiba would arrive. How would her refusal go over? She knew it would be terrible, but she had to stay strong. She had to make her own choices.

She entered her home and quietly closed the door behind her. She heard her parents talking in the kitchen. She took off her shoes and left them in the mudroom and then tiptoed across the carpeted drawing room. She hid against the wall next to the kitchen door and listened in. She smiled lightly as she felt like a mischievous child again.

"…still wants to be a dancer." Her mother was saying.

"We need to get her off of that. She must say yes to Seto. We promised her to him after his father made sure the draft landed on Yami." Her father grumbled.

Anzu gasped silently and brought a hand to her mouth. No…Her parents had rigged the draft? Denial swept through her. How could they have done that?

"Seto wanted it as much as we did, too. I don't see why he would want her, though. She's so peculiar. She never fit in with any of the friends we set her up with as children."

"Well, the younger Mutou boy…what was his name? Yuugi? He was almost normal, despite being Egyptian." She was somewhat proud that her father had at least stood up for Yuugi.

Her mother snorted. "Regardless, I don't want her with either of them. Atem sent her another letter today. He mentioned that Yuugi was coming back soon. We need to get her with Seto before he comes back."

Anzu tensed. A letter? From Atem? She could not sit by anymore. She pushed away from the wall and stormed into the kitchen. Her parents gasped and stood quickly when she entered.

Anzu held out her hand. "Give it to me." She demanded.

Her parents glanced at each other, their faces going blank. Her mother looked back at her. "What letter?" She asked without inflection.

Anger rippled through her. "The letter from Atem. I just heard you talking about it. Give it to me."

Her mother glanced at the clock on the wall. "Seto will be here soon. Go put on your pretty new dress. The blue one."

She took a step closer. "I don't care about Kaiba. Give me my letter."

"It's already been thrown out." Her father final spoke up.

Anzu shook her head. "I can't believe you two. You know how much I wanted a letter from him and you keep it from me. What else have you kept from me? Have you not sent my letters to him?"

Her parents averted her eyes. Her hands fisted at her sides. "I can't believe you." She turned on her heel and stormed away. She went up the stairs to her room and once again slammed the door loudly. Pictures on the walls rattled as the bang echoed.

Her father looked at her mother. "She'll never accept now."

Her mother folded her arms over her chest. "She will. It's only a matter of time."

**X**

Anzu hid away in her room. The time of Kaiba's arrival was fast approaching, but she didn't care. She just could not go down there and face him or her parents. She could not comprehend what they had done. How could they have just…paid someone off to call out Yuugi and Atem's birthday. It was like murder to do that. If either one of them did not come home to her, she would consider Kaiba and her parents their killer.

As Anzu stared at herself in the mirror behind her door, she wondered why they had gone to such lengths to keep them apart. Why did Kaiba want her so badly? She had made it clear she had wanted nothing to do with him. And he, well…They had nothing in common.

However, she knew she was not ugly. Looking at her reflection, she might have gone as far as to call herself pretty. She took in the pale blue dress she wore that fell to her knees that made her sapphire eyes stand out even darker against her pale face. Her already slender waist was accentuated by the white ribbon around it that tied in a delicate bow in the back. Her chocolate hair fell loose around her face and brushed her shoulders. Sure, she could be considered pretty, but there were girls far prettier than her, in her opinion.

She sighed and drifted over to her bed. She flopped down on the soft comforter and pulled a pillow to herself, holding it to her chest. Something was not adding up. It was like there was a huge piece of the puzzle missing. Some reason that her parents so desperately wanted her to marry Kaiba. And there was still the whole mystery as to _why _Kaiba wanted her. Surely it had to do with something other than the fact that Atem was part Egyptian. They were fine with Yuugi…It was just Atem.

She closed her eyes and tried to visualize him. She had preserved as much of his memory as she could. His slickly spiked hair that was blacker than night and tipped in dark red, with blonde fringe bangs both framing his face and flying wildly up, like lightening bolts. His tanned skin. His thick, ebony lashes. His eyes of pure, crimson blood that could see right through a person, straight to their soul, even at the age of sixteen. She wondered idly how the war and time had changed him. He would be nineteen now…Her eyes saddened. If her parents had kept Atem's letters, then she wondered if they had also kept the letters she had given them to send him…He might not have gotten his birthday card.

She rolled on her side and curled up into a ball, burying her face in her soft pillow. She closed her eyes and begged the tears to stay away. She had tried to send Yuugi letters and cards sometimes, had they kept his too? Probably…

Did they think she had forgotten them? Did Atem think she had forgotten their promise? That she had found someone else? She gasped and her eyes flew open. What if Kaiba was right…and Atem _had _found another girl.

She sat up quickly and shook her head. No. She could not allow herself to think that way. She had to believe that Atem still felt as strongly about her as she did for him. After all, they had been best friends as children, their love growing like a plant steadily until it had finally bloomed into a beautiful rose.

She heard a car pull up outside of her home. She stood from her bed and went to her window. Placing her hands on the windowsill, she bent down slightly to peer out to the street and yard below. A black Mercedes-Benz was parked in her driveway. Kaiba Seto and his father exited the vehicle. Kaiba's gaze went up to the window she peered from and met her eyes. She quickly stepped back and closed the blinds.

She suddenly remembered that her parents had mentioned that Yuugi would be returning soon. She wondered how much longer she would have to wait, because Yuugi could hold the only hope she had of her ever escaping Kaiba's betrothal. She bit her lip and clutched the fabric of her dress over her heart.

Yuugi's arrival needed to hurry…Winter was coming early and she had a feeling that the rose would not survive Kaiba's cold, unrelenting advances for long.

"Atem…" She whispered.

**X**

Atem's eyes snapped open and he jerked up in his cot. His pulse was racing and it pounded in his ears. Adrenaline cursed hotly through his body and his teeth grounded together in a snarl. However, it was not from the explosions that fired around the base that caused this reaction in him. It was something else...

"Watch it, Kaiba. She's _mine_." He hissed underneath his breath.

* * *

><p>Okay, once I finish this, I'm going to do a Christmas one-shot. Could you guys help me out here? Which song should I use: "Where Are You Christmas?" or "Last Christmas" or "My Only Wish This Year?" And it would be Revolution. Though, I might consider also doing a vex one, too.<p>

Now, I'm posting this and getting my slap happy butt to bed...Happy Early Thanksgiving.

~MutantEnemy6789


	4. Acceptance

Here we go! Oh, I tried to reply to some of you guys' reviews, but was being odd. The Christmas fic will be "Where Are You Christmas?". I'll start it once I've completed this. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Lover<strong>

**Acceptance**

Anzu took a deep, steadying breath. She had to go down stairs and face Kaiba. There was absolutely no sense in delaying the events that were about to transpire. She had to go down there, refuse him, and be caught in the middle of a whirlwind of anger and accusations. She did not care though.

She straightened her shoulders and curled her fingers around the cool metal of her doorknob. She twisted it and pulled the door open. As she quietly stepped out into the hallway, she could hear her parents and the Kaibas talking. She frowned when she realized they were talking about her.

She listened as they talked about how her parents thought she was "under the weather" and might say some things she did not really mean. She snorted. She was going to mean everything she was about to say.

As she entered the drawing room, the conversation ceased as attention was turned to her. Kaiba immediately stood from his place on the loveseat. She wanted to roll her eyes at his fake chivalry. Like he cared that she had entered the room.

She kept her tone pleasant as she addressed him. "Kaiba-tachi, what brings you here?"

Kaiba Gozaburo, Seto's father, stood from his seat by her parents. He nodded his head and Anzu returned the gesture. "My son and I have come by to ask for your hand."

Anzu knew this was their reason and was able to keep her face smooth and blank. "How kind of you both to come here, however, I am afraid that I do not accept."

Seto frowned and his eyes narrowed as they hardened. "Have you read this week's death list?"

Anzu's breathing stopped. She was fairly certain her heart might have too. The death list. It was a list of all of the soldiers that had died that week. It was something Anzu avoided if at all possible. She could not bear it if she glanced at it and saw _his _name. She licked her suddenly dry lips.

"No, why?" She whispered hoarsely.

Seto reached into the back pocket of his black trousers and took out a folded piece of newspaper. He held it out to her. She panted quietly as she looked at it, feeling as if she was about to faint. As if in a dream, she reached out her hand and took the paper from him. The room was silent as she unfolded it and her sapphire eyes scanned the list.

She drew in a ragged breath that resembled a sob. It felt like an icy hand had clutched her heart tightly and squeezed it until it had stopped. Tears welled in her eyes. She tried to open her mouth and speak, but nothing would come out.

About half way down the list, was a name she had never wanted to see on it. Atem's.

Her knees buckled and she lost the ability to stand. She fell to her hands and knees and clutched the paper tightly in her fist. Her tears clouded her vision of the carpet of the room that she had first learned of the news that would forever change her life three years ago. Her tears dropped and splashed against her hand.

"N…no…" She whispered eventually.

She sensed someone kneel beside her and place a hand on her shoulder. However, it was not a comforting hand. It only made her sorrow grow. For it was the hand of her future. Of the winter that had helped to kill her and Atem's rose. She turned to look at Kaiba through the film of her tears. His features were slightly smudged from the said film. A lump formed in her throat.

"I'm sorry," Kaiba told her in his cold and harsh voice. She narrowed her eyes slightly, causing more tears to fall. His condolence sounded more like a rehearsed line than an actual feeling of sorry.

Anzu looked back down to the crumpled list that her hand pressed against the floor. How had he…Did she even want to know? Did Yuugi know that his twin was dead? How had he taken it?

Kaiba's grip on her shoulder tightened –painfully so-. She sharply turned to look at him, her chocolate locks swirling around her face. "What?" She barked.

"My offer is still available."

Anzu looked away once more. Out of respect, she should wait until Atem's body had been returned and buried. That would be proper. That is what she would do, too. It would give her a few more months of freedom. Though, would it really be considered freedom as she was not with the one she truly loved?

She swallowed. "I…I will give you my answer after his funeral."

"They have already taken care of his body." Kaiba replied quickly.

Anzu looked back up in shock. "Nani?"

Kaiba stared hard into her eyes. His eyes were a darker shade than her own and they sent shivers down her spine. However, they were not the good shivers like Atem had sent down her spine. They were shivers of fear.

"Since he was Egyptian, they buried his body there. There is nothing holding you back now. No more excuses. Will you accept me?"

Anzu closed her eyes in defeat. Her final letter would never reach him. He would never return to her and free her from Kaiba. Her spring would never come. She drew in a deep breath and prepared herself to say the words that would forever change her life.

"I…accept." She whispered.

Kaiba's grip on her shoulder tightened, as if he was trying to already suppress her.

**X**

The full moon casted everything into pale blue and silver colors. The desert was cool, but that did not stop the lone soldier that patrolled the area from doing his duty. It also assisted him that his uniform kept him somewhat warm. He wore dark blue trousers and a black shirt under a dark blue jacket. He had personalized the military attire by adding small, studded belts to his black boots and by wearing matching studded belts at his hips. Any other soldier would have been reprimanded for it; however, Atem was not any other soldier. He was skilled at tactics and his sharp focus allowed for him to see openings that not other soldiers could. Many said he was merely lucky. He, on the other hand, believed it was because he had a real reason to go back home. Sure, they all wanted to see their loved ones again. However, the love of his life could have moved on. He had no idea if she was still waiting for him or if she had moved on with another man. He wanted to believe she was still waiting for him, but he could not be completely sure.

Atem's grip on his shot gun tightened, his knuckles going white. He had to have faith. That had to be a reason that he had not heard from Anzu.

However, his time of contemplation was disrupted when his sharp hearing detected a noise off to his far left. He whirled to face it, his gun at the ready. Standing on a dune, were three dark figures. They were each concealed with a black cloak. Atem could see that they held guns.

Atem cocked his own. "Identify yourselves," he called out in his deep, sultry voice.

He was given no verbal answer. Instead, the men ghosted down the dune, their cloaks billowing out behind them. Atem fired a warning shot, but they still headed towards him. They each pointed their own weapons at him.

Atem swore when he realized he was in the open. The closest cover was a pyramid about a mile away. He fired one more shot and took off running towards it. He could hear that they were chasing after him. He turned and fired another shot. This one hit the one on the left's arm, who was smaller and more slender than the other two. Atem smirked as that one dropped in pain, clutching the wound. He was weak. He hoped that proved true for the others.

Ignoring the beginnings of the burning from his muscles, Atem launched himself the last few yards towards the pyramid entrance. The instant his free hand made contact with the heavy, stone door, it moved aside and he tumbled in.

He yelped as the ground below him gave way and he fell into darkness.

**X**

The two men that had been chasing him stopped when they saw him vanish within the darkness of the pyramid. His cry of surprise ringing out loudly through the night. The one on the left, who had been in the center until Atem had wounded the one, removed his cloak's hood. His head was covered in a white turban. His features were Egyptian and deeply tanned.

The one on his right removed his own hood. He was far younger than the leader as he was in his early twenties. His face too was tanned, his eyes were pale blue. Brown hair fell to his shoulders.

"Shadi, should we go after him?" He asked in Egyptian.

The one called Shadi shook his head slowly. "No. We have led him to his destiny. It is up to him to find it, Mahado." He replied in Egyptian. Mahado nodded his head. "Now, let us go back and attend to Mana."

Shadi turned and began to walk towards their fallen companion. Mahado hurried to check up to walk beside him. "Do you think he is the one?"

Shadi looked up at the moon above them, hanging large and low in the sky. "I sense a great power within him." Was his only answer.

Mahado turned his eyes before him to the huddled form of his friend and pupil. Mana looked up at them with her large green eyes. She forced a smile, though she was clearly in pain. She clutched her arm and a small trickle of blood trailed down her arm. Mahado raced to her and kneeled beside her.

"Mana, are you alright?" Mahado worried.

The petite girl nodded. "Yeah. It just stings a little. I'll be fine."

"Then come along. We have preparations to attend to before the new Pharaoh arises and ends this war." Shadi drawled.

**X**

Atem landed with a loud thump and a groan. He rubbed his sore back and carefully sat up. He was either tender or sore all over his body from the tumble and fall to the hard, sandy ground.

His eyes carefully cut around the room, taking in his surroundings. He was in some kind of underground chamber, that he knew. The room was barren, save for the grey, stone pedestal in the middle of the room. He grasped his gun and used it to help himself stand. Slowly and carefully, he limped towards it. Atop it, a small golden pyramid rested peacefully.

As he drew nearer, a golden light erupted from what he realized was some sort of completed puzzle pendant. He tentatively reached his hand out towards it. When he fingers brushed it, a bolt of warm energy fired through him. He closed his eyes at the odd sensation and cried out in surprise.

Then, he collapsed once more to the ground as darkness overtook him.

* * *

><p>~MutantEnemy6789<p> 


	5. 2 Weeks Later

_**Sorry for the delay. And of course, I own nothing.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Lover<strong>

**2 Weeks Later**

Anzu could hardly believe all that had happened in the past fourteen days. It seemed that as soon as she had agreed to marry Kaiba, she had been caught in a maelstrom of wedding preparations. Of course, it mattered little as to what she wanted in the wedding. It was all about Kaiba. She honestly did not care though. Kaiba could pick whatever he wanted. After all, it would not be the happiest day of her life. It would be the worst.

She wished that she could wear a German wedding dress. A German wedding dress was black. It would be perfect, considering she was in mourning. The pristine white of the dress that Kaiba had picked out, made her want to vomit. As the seamstress flipped the white veil over her face she wished that it was mourning veil that concealed her face.

The elderly seamstress clasped her hands together before her breast. "Oh, you look so beautiful."

Anzu supposed she did. It was a rather simple dress. She had thought that Kaiba would make her wear something extravagant, but she had been wrong. Her pale shoulders were covered by a filmy white material that hung to her elbows. The filmy materials then crossed over her chest and back, forming x's. Around her waist, small silk roses of white formed a belt accentuating her toned stomach. The dress itself was pure white silk that hugged her from her bosom to her waist and then from the flower belt, flowed down to pool the ground around her feet. The white veil was pinned in her hair, that hung straight and normal for the moment, and tumbled down her back top trail the ground behind her dress. It then hung in the front down to her chest, casting her face in lace printed shadows.

The seamstress took her hand in her older, wrinkled one and patted it kindly, the way a grandmother would. "Smile, child. You're going to be a bride. It's the happiest day of your life."

Anzu looked down into the woman's wise hazel eyes. "How can it be the happiest day of my life if the person that I love is dead?" She asked monotonously.

The woman smiled kindly at her. "My dear, we can never turn back the pages of time, though we may wish to relive a happy moment, or say goodbye just one last time, we never can, because the sands of time continue to fall, and we can't turn the hourglass over."

Anzu looked back at her reflection. "What does that mean?"

The seamstress released her hand and sighed softly. "It means that some of us think holding on makes us strong, but sometimes it is letting go that makes us strong. By taking away your lover, the gods may have closed one door, but they opened another. Perhaps they are just preparing you for an even greater loss."

Anzu drew in a shaky breath. "I don't think a heart can break again once it has been shattered beyond repair."

"Anzu-chan, there might be a reason that he did not make it into your future." With that, she walked away and into the backroom.

Anzu ripped the veil from her head and tossed it to the ground. It landed in a crumple heap of white lace in the corner. She stared at it as if it had been the one to take Atem away from her. She sneered at the article. "So much for my happy ending…" She muttered.

**X**

Kaiba Seto sat in one of the offices of his family's mansion. His face was stony and revealed no emotions. If one had not known, they would have not known that he was a mere weak from being married. No clue gave it away. The papers spread out before him on dark wood desk were not those of a bridegroom, but of a business man.

They were plans and documents that detailed weapon development and shipping. Currently, he was working on a blue-print for an aircraft that resembled a bluish-silver dragon. His work was interrupted when his father entered abruptly. Seto frowned further, if it were humanly possible for him to frown more.

"Father." He stood from his chair and nodded his head.

"Seto. Why are you wasting your time on that jet? We are close to obtaining our goal. Put those plans aside." His father demanded.

Seto narrowed his azure eyes. "But, Father. Surely my occupation takes place over-"

"Once we obtain the items, the business will not matter! We will have unlimited power!" Gozaburo shouted cruelly.

Seto looked back down at his jet blue-prints. "How long must I pretend to want that girl?"

Gozaburo turned on his heel and headed back towards the door. "Just until after the wedding. I'm sure Yami will find out and come running back to whisk her away."

Seto's hand fisted. "I honestly don't see what he sees in her. She doesn't seem to have much of a personality. She just stands there looking all the world like a lost dog. It's ridiculous."

His father turned back to look at him. "It doesn't matter. Just so long as we lure him back. I'm sure he'll trade the item for her. Then, we can find the others and end this pointless war. I'm tired of wasting my money to keep it going."

Seto rolled his eyes. Like a small war was putting a dent into their funds. They were the _Kaibas_. They had more than enough money to keep multiple wars going and still live comfortably. However, that did not stop his father from being a greedy, heartless fool. It was one of the reasons that Seto had made sure that Mokuba had been sent away to boarding school. He did not want his little brother to grow up the way he had. He wanted life to be better for Moki.

Gozaburo turned away and headed out the door. Seto moved from behind his desk, grabbing his white jacket that hung from behind his chair smoothing as he moved away. As he did so, his eyes lingered on the small framed black and white photo on the edge of his desk. Though there was no color, Seto remembered every detail of the girl. It was of a pale woman with silver hair that fell long and straight to her waist. Eyes of sapphire peered from behind long bangs that mostly hid them. They were scared eyes. Eyes that could be found in that of a young doe. However, if one looked hard enough, one could see a fire that burned fierce in those eyes; a soul full of courage and bravery.

She wore a simple white dress that hung loosely on her thin frame. She sat in a hospital bed, her tiny hands clutching the scratchy blanket that was draped over her legs and lap. She smiled softly, almost timidly.

Seto's heart ached dully as he thought of Kisara. She had been the one that he had loved once. He drew in a deep breath as he worked to fight back the memories. She had died of a disease called cancer. It had stolen the light and life from her. However, she still fought it. She had the soul of dragon. She was both the beauty and the beast. She was kind and gentle, but also aggressive and resilient.

The day she had died, a small piece of him had died with his childhood friend and love. Of course, he never had much time to mourn for her loss, because soon after, his father had come to him telling him of a way to bring her back. And all he had to do was pretend to love Mazaki. It seemed like a simple plan. And he was so close to having her back.

He threw his coat on and exited the room. He slammed the door shut behind him after flicking off the light. The room was cast into shadows, dulling the black and white photo further.

**X**

A colossal ship docked on the pier of Domino City. Large crowds were clustered around it, eagerly awaiting for loved ones to unload. Most of the crowd consisted of young mothers and their small babes. Or young females lovers. Shouts and cries mixed together, making everything sound like a dull roar.

Anzu winced slightly as the noise began to give her a dull headache. However, she would not complain. She had gone to great lengths to find out when Yuugi would return and she would be damned if she missed it for something as trivial as a headache. After all, she supposed she would be acting the same if it had been Atem returning and not his brother. Of course, this caused her mood to darken further. She would never stand here and await for Atem to come down the wooden plank…never stand on her tiptoes to see him sooner…never cry out when she saw him…never run to him and hold him…never kiss him again…

She gasped wetly, her hand going to her mouth and clamping over it to keep herself silent. She would not cry here. She would not show off her weakness.

At that moment, the first of the soldiers made their way from the ship. They all had the same tired, yet happy expression. Most wore dirty clothing with a small knapsack hanging from their shoulders. The crowd moved forward, pushing Anzu with it, as everyone tried to reach their soldier.

Anzu was bustled about and yelped when someone elbowed her aside. Normally, she would have yelled at the person, but she figured she would let them away with it this time because she would have acted the same way if…She shook her head.

She glanced up again and the last of the soldiers were exiting the ship. She smiled widely when she spotted Yuugi's wild hair in the back of the group.

"Yuugi!" She cried out. However, her voice was lost in the mixture of all the other female voices calling out. She sighed and figured she would have to wait.

She pushed herself towards the front. Something that was nearly impossible as everyone was working their way to the front. However, she was able to use her slender size and flexibility from years of dancing to make it to the front. Panting, her sapphire eyes raked over the soldiers again. She had lost Yuugi.

She huffed, annoyed. How could she loose him? She looked around her at the couples that embraced and kissed around her. She spotted no one familiar that she could ask if they had seen him. She began to take a step when someone captured her wrist. She whipped around and gasped when she saw the tiny boy behind her. She grinned widely and lurched forward, hugging her childhood friend close to her. He laughed and returned her hug.

She pulled back to look him over. Yuugi's hair was more untamed than when he had left. It was still ebony spiked with violet tips and blonde fringe bangs hung loosely in his face. His violet eyes were still happy and childlike in their roundness. She smiled again.

"Hey, Anzu!" He smiled back.

"Yuugi. It's good to see you again. Welcome home." Anzu replied.

Yuugi nodded and dropped his dull and dirty yellow knapsack. "I have something for you from Atem," he muttered as he began to pat his pockets, searching.

Anzu's smiled fell. "Yuugi…" She whispered sadly. Did he know?

He looked up at her, confused, his head tilted to the side. "Yeah?" His eyes were rounder and innocent.

Anzu closed her eyes and looked away. "Yuugi…his name was on the list. Atem is…He's gone." She whispered brokenly.

He remained silent. Anzu opened her eyes and turned back to look at him. Yuugi was blinking slowly. His face blank as if he was still processing that information. "That can't be right…He was fine when I left."

Anzu swallowed thickly. She would not cry. "That was then…" Her voice was hoarse.

Yuugi shook his head. "That can't be right. He's not dead. There must be some mistake. We're twins. I would know if he was dead. And I can still feel him. I know he's alive." He said as if it was a simple mistake on a math problem that was easily fixed.

The dancer's mouth hung open. She did not know how to reply. He was being so positive, while she had immediately accepted that Atem was gone. She felt like she had betrayed them both. She closed her mouth.

Yuugi returned to patting his pockets and said "Ah-ha!" when he finally found what he had been searching for in his back trouser pockets. He pulled out a wrinkled and folder envelope and handed it to her. Anzu took it. It was addressed to her…from Atem. She gasped softly and looked back to Yuugi.

Yuugi smiled. "We don't know why you never wrote, but Atem wanted me to give you this letter, even if you didn't reply. Well, I'm going to go find Gramps. I'll see you around, Anzu. Bye!" He smiled, waved, and then turned and ran off after shoulder his bag once more.

Anzu blinked as she watched him go. She then turned her attention back to the letter in her hands. She tore it open and her eyes scanned his hieroglyphic like scrawl. She then read it again, her heart swelling with love with each word.

_My precious Anzu,_

_I do not know why you have not written to me these past three years. I must say that the absence of any word from you has made my heart grow fonder of you. I wonder every day what kind of woman you have grown into. And if you spare a passing thought for me every so often. I have not forgotten our promise that night so long ago. I am still waiting for you. And I pray to whatever god will hear me that you too are waiting for me. My heart is forever and always yours to hold and keep. And nothing could ever keep me away from returning to you one day._

_Love Always,_

_Motou Atem_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~MutantEnemy6789<strong>_


	6. Twin Bond

I own nothing. Oh, the parts with Atem are from a different time line by a few days.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Lover <strong>

**Twin Bond**

By the end of the week, Anzu had Atem's letter memorized. However, that did not stop her from keeping it folded and placed in her pocket. Hearing the crinkle of paper each time she sat down or moved a certain way, reassured her that he was still alive; that someone, somewhere had made a mistake. Yuugi had a point. He was his twin. He would know if Atem were truly gone, for a piece of himself would be gone as well.

Though, nothing could prepare her for Kaiba's next visit. She had been sitting in the drawing room when she heard the knock at the door. She set aside the ballet slippers she had been preparing and gracefully moved through the room and to the door. She inwardly groaned at seeing her fiancé waiting for her. She had yet to break it off with him…

Kaiba appeared more irritable than usually. She opened the door further and stepped back, allowing him to enter. He merely entered the mudroom and looked at her. She did not like the way he towered over her.

"Kaiba, my parents aren't home right now…" She said, implying that he should make his visit rather quick.

Kaiba nodded. "Don't worry. I won't be here long. I just came to give you something."

Anzu blinked in confusion. Kaiba had never given her a gift before, why start now? She opened her mouth, but he held up a hand silencing her. He then reached that hand into his jacket and pulled something out from one of the pockets within. He held the object out before her and it took her a moment to realize what exactly she was looking at…and another moment to figure out where she had seen it.

She gasped and snatched it from him, cradling it close to herself. Her moved caressed the roughened leather of the black choker. She noted how it was missing a few silver studs. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

Kaiba met her gaze evenly. "You wanted proof. And there it is. My father was finally able to get in touch with someone that had bunked with him. That's all that is left of him."

Anzu's throat tightened. "No…there must be some mistake…I got a letter…"

Kaiba turned away from her. "There's no mistake. I'm moving the wedding to tomorrow. Don't be late." With that, he smoothly left her alone, slamming the door shut behind him. A picture hanging on the wall beside the door shook and then crashed to the ground, the fragile glass cracking and distorting the family portrait that was inside it.

Anzu's knees knocked together once before giving out beneath her. With a sob, she curled into a ball, still clutching the choker.

She cried silent tears. She was surprised she had any left to cry after all that she had been through in the past three weeks. However, she apparently still had a few tears to shed. She had had her heart shattered…Then repaired again, only to have it shattered again a few days later. She continued to stroke the leather, memories of her childhood coming back to her clearly. Atem's laugh…His eyes…His smiles…His last kiss…

"Oh…Kami…Why?" She whispered.

**X**

Seto stepped off of the Mazakis' manicured lawn and entered the awaiting car. His father's look asked a question and he nodded.

"Excellent." Gozaburo smirked.

Once Seto closed the door, the driver took off slowly down the quiet street. Seto looked out the window at all of the ordinary homes and lives they passed. He wondered what it would be like to have one of those for just a few moments. An ordinary life…The concept seemed foreign to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by his father. "…disappeared. Figured that that baka Shadi could not keep up his end of the deal. Regardless, as soon as Yami comes out of hiding, he'll have the puzzle, Shadi guaranteed that. I've already sent word that your marriage should be announced to him as soon as those Egyptians spot him. To be honest, I don't trust them."

When his father finally took a break in his rant, Seto spoke up. "What did you say about him disappearing?"

Gozaburo eyed him as if he was some form of strange animal. "Where you not listening, boy? I said that Shadi claimed that after they found him, they lost him and his been missing for the past two weeks."

"Perhaps he is actually dead?"

Gozaburo snorted. "Don't be a fool. Shadi spoke too high of him to kill him. I doubt he could because of that tainted Egyptian blood in him."

Seto thought back to the blank look that had been on Anzu's face after she had accepted his proposal. That look had remained until the day Yami's brother had returned. She had mentioned something of a letter. Perhaps that letter had given her hope…Hope that Yami was still alive. And he had crushed it…He had without a doubt brought back that blank look in her eyes. A look that he himself had once worn like an irremovable mask…A mask that had been removed the instant he learned of a way to bring Kisara back.

As his father droned on, Seto began to wonder: Was it right of him to cause Anzu this pain just so that he could be happy again?

**X**

Atem's head pounded. It felt as if all of the gunfire and explosions that had once lulled him to sleep where being set off inside of his head. He groaned. The ground below him was hard and bits of pebbles dug into his flesh. He pushed himself up by his hands and shook his head to dispel the fog that muddled his thoughts. He slowly blinked and stared at the aged ground below him. He realized that he was still in the underground cave.

He tilted his head up and looked at the pedestal that was before him, where the odd pyramid had rested. It no longer shined brightly. It looked like an ordinary pyramid miniature. He slowly stood, his limbs shaking from exhaustion. He reached out again for the puzzle and this time, there was no bright light, no black out. He grasped it in his hand and lifted it from where it lay.

Sensing movement behind him, he twirled around, reaching for his shotgun with his free hand. His eyes widened when he realized he must have dropped it when he fell from the level above. He fleetingly wondered how long ago it had been since he had been chased by then cloaked figures, one of which, no stood before him.

Atem narrowed his eyes at him. "What did you do to me?" He snapped.

The figure stepped closer and Atem tensed. The figure removed his hood to reveal a white turban covered head, a deeply tanned face, and wise brown eyes. _"My name is Shadi,"_ he spoke in Egyptian.

Atem, having had his father teach him the language, was able to understand. He replied back in Egyptian, _"What do you want, Shadi?"_

"_It's not what __**I**__ want; it's what the Shadow Realm wants."_ He replied.

"_What in the name of Ra is the Shadow Realm?"_

Shadi glanced at the puzzle within Atem's hand. Atem's crimson eyes fell on it. _"The puzzle chose you for a reason. You are to be the protector of all of the Millennium Items. By doing so, you will bring an end to the pointless war that Kaiba Gozaburo has raged for the past three years." _

Atem looked back up to the Egyptian. _"Gozaburo? What does he have to do with the war? And aren't the Millennium Items supposed to be missing?"_

Shadi slowly returned his gaze to Atem. _"Kaiba made up the silly lie to obtain them. He wishes to gain control of them for ultimate power. When he learned that there was only one person that could activate their powers, he demanded that I reveal their identity. I told him of you and he knew of your liking to Mazaki Anzu. Around that time, his son's romantic interest died, he used Seto's heartache and your longing to devise a plan to lure you here to activate the puzzle, which in turn, activates the others."_

Confusion swept through Atem. _"I can understand why Gozaburo would want the Millennium Items and my involvement –though, I think someone got their wires crossed, because I don't see why I was chosen-, but what does Anzu and Seto have to do with this?"_

"_Gozaburo made a deal with Anzu's parents that if he was able to send you away, if they would give their daughter to Seto. They easily agreed and thus you were drafted. Anzu remained faithful to you until the Kaibas told her you were dead, she then accepted his proposal. They are to marry within three days."_

Atem's stomach twisted and bile rose in his throat. Anzu was…marrying someone else? Had she even mourned his alleged 'death?' He wheezed, feeling a massive pressure in his chest. "Anzu…"

Shadi stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "There is still time. This is all a part of Kaiba's plan. He wants you to return to Domino City and exchange the puzzle for Anzu."

Atem stiffly looked up at him. _"What'll happen to Anzu?"_

Shadi levelly kept Atem's gaze. _"Gozaburo will kill her."_

**X**

Yuugi lay on his warm and cozy bed. He was not really awake, and not really asleep. He was in that comfortable in-between. His blue blanket was pulled up to his shoulders and he was curled on his side, facing the cream colored wall, his back to the door. His eyes were half closed and he was sleepily gazing through his thick ebony lashes. He sighed contently.

That sigh quickly turned into a gasp when he felt a tug at the back of his mind, almost like a dull headache being to pound in his occipital lobe. His eyes snapped open and he jerked up into a sitting position.

He pinched his eyes tightly closed, hoping it would help but it did very little, if only making it hurt worse. He thought he heard his name whispered. His violet eyes snapped open and darted around only to see his empty room.

_"Aibou, it's me!"_ The voice continued.

Yuugi gasped again. He was certain that he was hearing Atem's voice. 'Aibou' had been Atem's nickname for him while they had been fighting together. Yuugi jumped to his feet, swaying slightly.

"A-Atem?" He called out.

He received no loud reply, instead it was that quiet whisper again. _"Yuugi, can you stall Anzu and Kaiba's wedding? At least for a little while?"_

Yuugi's brows knitted together. "What? It's tomorrow! How can I stall it? Why? What's going on?"

Atem's whisper became desperate. _"Please, Aibou. At least keep an eye on her. I'm on my way home."_

"I guess…What do you mean you're coming home? What's going on?" Yuugi shouted, confusion and anger sweeping through him.

_"I can't explain…"_ Atem's voice faded away, as did Yuugi's headache.

"Atem!"

Yuugi's door opened and in walked his grandfather. Gramps' brows raised as he looked at Yuugi with a wondering look in his eye. "Yuugi?"

Yuugi's mouth opened and closed. "Uh…Sorry, Gramps, I have a headache."

Gramps nodded. "Probably from squinting at all of those children's trading cards. Why don't you take a nap?"

Yuugi shook his head. "I'm fine now. But, um…I'm going to go see Anzu." He then rushed passed Gramps and headed down the stairs.

Gramps took a step after him and then raised a brow. "Kids these days."

Yuugi did not know why he was rushing to Anzu because a delusion of Atem told him too, but his twin bond with Atem told him to listen to it and his every instinct was pointing him to Anzu…

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be a songfic and will alos include the wedding scene. Just two more chapters.<p>

~MutantEnemy6789


	7. Just A Dream

Not too late of an update. I own nothing. And, while I had a small case of writer's block, I started my Christmas fic. Yay!

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Lover<strong>

**Just A Dream**

Anzu stood once more in the seamstress' shop before the three full lengths mirrors that showed her every angle. Around her, her bride's maids bustled about working on last minute touches to this and that. Anzu's eyes were dull and the only color to her face had been added by her mother with make-up. She glanced over at Shizuka and quietly called the auburn hair girl over. She smiled at her kindly.

"Yes, Anzu?" She asked quietly.

"Can you…add more mascara and liner? I want around my eyes to be really dark…" She whispered.

Shizuka nodded and turned to the table beside her that held a tray of make-up supplies. She turned back to Anzu with the black kohl and relined her eyes. As she worked, she asked her softly, "Can I ask why?"

When Shizuka paused to pick up the mascara, Anzu looked at the dark circles around her eyes. "He had thick, ebony lashes…They lined his crimson eyes beautifully…I loved his eyes…" She murmured.

Shizuka nodded in understanding as she worked on Anzu's lashes.

_**It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen**_

_**All dressed in white**_

_**Going to the church that night**_

Once they had finished, they all packed up and headed to the church. Miho gushed happily beside Anzu about how weddings were the start of a whole new world. A happy world. Anzu gazed out the window silently. In her hands, she limply held a bouquet of white roses and baby's breaths. She wanted nothing more than to throw the cursed item on the ground and stamp on it until it was destroyed.

She released her hold on it and lifted her hand to her throat. She smiled softly as she fingered the leather choker that was strapped there. Every bride needed something borrowed…

_**She had his box of letters in the passenger seat**_

_**Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue**_

The car slowed to a stop outside of the church. Her mother and father exited the front seats of the car first and then Miho and Shizuka followed from the backseat. Anzu quietly opened her door and slowly got out, wanting to prolong as much time as she could. She thought for a moment how ironic that Kaiba had lent her and her party one of his black cars to arrive in. Black fitted her mood more so than the stark white of her constricting dress.

Shizuka quietly closed the door and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently as she offered her encouragement. Anzu offered a broken smile and then turned her sights back to the church looming before her. It was of grey stone and beautiful stain glass windows were dotted around it, filtering multicolored lights into the church that Anzu was certain was decorated to Kaiba's tastes.

Her mother stepped towards the church. "Come on now," she commanded without turning back.

Shizuka and Miho followed after her. Anzu could barely hear the beginnings of the wedding march playing from an organ. Her father offered her his arm and, after flipping down her veil, she clutched his arm in her tiny hand while her other clutched her tainted bouquet of white and baby blue.

_**And when the church doors opened up wide**_

_**She put her veil down**_

_**Trying to hide the tears**_

_**Oh she just couldn't believe it**_

_**She heard trumpets from the military band**_

_**And the flowers fell out of her hand**_

Her mother pushed open the large wooden doors and marched in. Shizuka and Miho, their baby blue dresses flowing around them, slowly marched behind her. Anzu and her father slowly walked up the steps together. Anzu could tell when they entered the church when her music cue to enter played loudly. It vibrated through her and must have knocked something loose behind her eyes, because in that moment, a single tear slowly danced down her cheek.

"Don't think about it, baby girl. He's not coming back. Think about now." Her father whispered to her.

"I had our future planned…" Anzu whispered back.

_**Baby why'd you leave me**_

_**Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**_

_**I can't even breathe**_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance**_

_**Standing in the background**_

_**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now**_

_**This can't be happening to me**_

_**This is just a dream**_

The soft silk that hugged Anzu gently seemed to choke her as they entered the wedding hall. The congregation, mostly people that worked for or with the Kaibas with only a few of Anzu's friends. Through the veil, she saw Seto and Gozaburo standing at the alter with the preacher waiting on her. Miho and Shizuka had already taken their places at the side that Anzu would stand on.

Anzu tried to ignore the whispers she heard of how beautiful she looked, of how she was lucky that Seto would take her after she had promised herself to the dead Egyptian mutt. Anzu's hold tightened on her father to keep herself standing, and to keep herself from breaking away from him and dishonoring herself and her family.

She finally found herself beside Seto. He held out his long and pale hand for hers and her father placed it within his grasp. He then moved away from her, leaving her in Seto's grasp. She felt utterly alone. And then the preacher began his opening words…

_**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray**_

_**Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt**_

_**Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard**_

After what felt like merely seconds, the preacher spoke the words that would seal her fate.

"Kaiba Seto, do you take Mazaki Anzu to be your lawfully wedded bride? To have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

Anzu closed her eyes in defeat when Kaiba answered, "I do." He slid the golden ring onto her finger. It felt like ice to her, freezing her to her very core.

"Mazaki Anzu, do you take Kaiba Seto to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

Keeping her eyes tightly pinched shut, Anzu opened her mouth to whisper her reply. A gasp escaped her mouth instead when the church doors banged open. She whirled around with the others, hope swelling in her heart. In the doorway, stood Yuugi. She opened her mouth in shock. She had seen him try to visit with her yesterday, but her mother had kept him away. It seemed as if she would learn what he had wanted to say.

"Anzu! He's alive! He's coming!" Yuugi shouted.

Numbness swept through her and then confusion. Now, he was alive? What was she to believe? "Yuugi…" She whispered.

Gozaburo stepped away from Seto. "Guards! Escort him out!" He shouted. Anzu watched in stunned horror as five Kaiba Corp. security guards dragged little Yuugi away. She moved to go after him, but Seto grabbed onto her arm, forcing her to look back at him.

"He's not coming back." Seto finalized.

Anzu's question was cut off when a gunshot rung out from outside of the church, followed by a short scream of pain. Anzu whipped back around.

"Yuugi!" She screamed.

_**Then they handed her a folded up flag**_

_**And she held on to all she had left of him**_

_**Oh, and what could have been**_

_**And then the guns rang one last shot**_

_**And it felt like a bullet in her heart**_

Her fingers curled around the choker at her throat, as she feared the worst. Not only had she lost Atem, but Yuugi as well. She threw her bouquet on the ground, petals of white and blue flying up and fluttering around in the air as she dashed towards the doors. Around her, the congregation stood and gasps and whispers rippled through the church.

Arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back. Her back collided with a firm chest and she yelled out, her arms flaying and her legs kicking as she tried to break free. Seto's breath was hot on her neck as he whispered to her.

"Yuugi's not dead. Now stop making a fool of yourself and get back to the alter. The real show hasn't started yet."

Anzu went limp in his arms and turned her head to look back at him. "The real show?"

Kaiba nodded. "Just shut up and say 'I do.'"

Anzu's eyes travelled back to the door that separated her from Yuugi. Her eyes narrowed. She wanted to perform on stage, yes, but this was not the kind of 'performing' she wanted to do. Her elbow flew back and collided with Kaiba's gut. He grunted in pain and released her.

She quickly moved away and whirled to look at him. Her sapphire eyes narrowed further as she sneered at him. "I'll never be yours."

_**Baby why'd you leave me**_

_**Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**_

_**I can't even breathe**_

A gasp of shock rippled through the gathering once more. Anzu ripped the veil from her head, undoing the carefully placed bun and causing her hair to tumble to her shoulder in slight waves of chocolate. Gozaburo and her parents marched towards where she and Seto were standing in the middle of the aisle.

"Anzu! Apologize!" Her mother snapped in a peremptory voice.

"What is the meaning of this? You know Yami is never coming back!" Gozaburo shouted, spittle flying from his mouth.

"Baby girl…He's not coming home." Her father murmured softly.

Anzu shook her head, her hands going to the sides and clutching it and tangling in her hair. "Yuugi said he's coming!"

At this, cries that negated her statement rang out around her. The air in the room grew thick and she had to gulp in oxygen. Her head began to pound and the room spun around her. Her eyes pinched shut.

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance**_

_**Standing in the background**_

_**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now**_

_**This can't be happening to me**_

_**This is just a dream**_

She shook her head rapidly, her hair bobbing around her head in time to it. The smell of her apple scented shampoo wafted into her nose. "This is just a dream…I'm still fifteen…"

Her eyes flew open when she was grabbed roughly by her shoulders. Kaiba sneered at her. "This is real! Why are you suddenly refusing to marry me?"

Anzu met his gaze levelly. "Because I don't love you. I love Atem and I always will."

The deafening roar of the room went out like a candle in the breeze. Kaiba's mouth hung open in shock for a moment before he controlled his features. "How can you love someone that never wrote to you? Someone who is _dead_? And besides, love has nothing to do with marriage. It's like a corporate connection."

Anzu's gaze never faltered. "If that is how you feel, then you have never loved anyone before. Even _if _Atem is dead, he will always hold a place in my heart. What we had was special. What we had is what marriage is supposed to be based on. Marriage is more than just signing your name to a piece of paper, it's making a promise –a commitment- that you will always love and honor the person that you choose to spend the rest of your life with. And the person that I had wanted to spend the rest of my life with was my soul mate. I know this because I can feel his presence inside of me. It's like a warm tickle at the back of my mind."

Kaiba released Anzu and took a step back.

_**Oh,**_

_**Baby why'd you leave me**_

_**Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**_

_**Oh, now I'll never know**_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance**_

_**Standing in the background**_

_**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now**_

_**This can't be happening to me**_

_**This is just a dream**_

Anzu turned away from Kaiba and picked up her skirts. She kicked off her impractical shoes and began to sprint towards the doors. A shout behind her made her stop and turn her head back.

"Anzu! If you walk out those doors, you will no longer be my daughter!" Her mother yelled, her face contorted in anger.

In the silence that followed, the church doors creaked open. Slowly, Anzu turned to glance at the door. She shook her head to be certain that she was not dreaming, that she was not in fact fifteen again. When the scene before her remained, a smile broke across her face like the morning sun over the ocean and tears of joy leaked from her tear ducts.

Yuugi, the shoulder of his blue jacket stained from the blood of his gunshot wound, weakly leaned against a man that could be his twin. A man that was his twin.

"Atem…" Her low whisper was the only sound in the silent church.

Atem nodded, his slick unruly spikes of gold and red tipped ebony, bobbed. "Anzu."

_**Oh, this is just a dream**_

_**Just a dream**_

_**Yeah, Yeah**_

* * *

><p>Atem is back! Next chapter is probably the last.<p>

~MutantEnemy6789


	8. Great Escape

Here it is! the final chapter! I'm sorry it took so long! Last weekend things were rough and then this week I had really bad homework. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Lover<strong>

**Great Escape**

There was a beat of silence as everyone took in Atem, the man supposed dead who was standing very much alive before them. Groups of people huddled together, unsure of what to do. Anzu held her skirts tightly and took off running down the aisle towards him, her feet making no noise on the red runner. Yuugi smiled up at Atem before moving away to lean on the door. Atem smiled in gratitude and took a step forward, his arms open wide for the dancer. Anzu crashed against his chest, vaguely noting the odd pyramid pendent that dug into her stomach, and wrapped her arms around him. Atem arms went to around her waist before he lifted her off of the ground and spun her around in a circle, holding her tightly.

Once her feet where back on the ground, Anzu smiled brightly up at Atem. "You came for me…" She whispered.

Atem smirked his familiar grin and warmth spread through Anzu as a blush lighted her face. Suddenly, she was that fifteen year old girl again and Atem was her first crush. "For you, a thousand times over," he whispered back.

Forgetting that they were the center of attention, their eyes clashed, blood and ocean combining, and then Atem crashed his lips down upon hers in a heated kiss. Anzu's hands went up to his neck and she held him close to her, never wanting the moment to end.

Of course, it did end when Gozaburo shouted for his men to surround them. They broke apart and Atem held Anzu tightly to his chest, his eyes darting around as they were surrounded by Kaiba Corp. men. Yuugi yelped and tried to find a break in the wall of guards twice his size, but one elbowed him and he flew back and slammed against the door frame. He slid down to the floor and groaned before his eyes slid shut.

"Y-Yuugi!" Anzu cried out, one of her hands leaving Atem's shoulder to reach out for him. She quickly pulled her arm back when her fingers brushed the shoulder of a guard with a mullet and a mean look on his face.

Shouts, once more, rang out around them. Gozaburo motioned to another troupe of guards and everyone, excluding Atem, Anzu, the Mazakis, the Kaibas, Yuugi, and the guards, was forced to evacuate. Anzu's eyes narrowed as she remembered Seto's words from before. The real show was about to begin, she was certain.

As Shizuka was led by the cage of sentries that encircled Anzu and Atem, she met Anzu's eyes. Shizuka's doe eyes were wide with fear, even though Jounouchi stood protectively beside her. Anzu offered her another small smile. Tears welled in her best female friend's eyes as she was led out of the church…Both realized that they might not see each other again. However, Anzu was fine with this. She was with Atem and thus, no matter what, she would be content with the outcome as long as they both were together in the end. Shizuka realized this and, though she did not fully understand or accept it, she knew that in time she would.

Once the last of the people were removed the doors was slammed shut and locked from within. Atem's hold on Anzu grew tighter. Gozaburo snapped his fingers and two guards held Anzu's parents in their places. He then moved to where the lovers were captive. As he drew nearer, the circle of men moved, allowing for a small opening for Gozaburo to observe his prey.

Atem narrowed his eyes at him over Anzu's head while Anzu looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide with confusion and fear for the safety of the ones she loved. Her heart ached as she thought of Yuugi. He needed medical attention…and soon…

"Welcome, Yami. Your presence is long overdue." Gozaburo spoke, his tone rather businesslike, as if Atem has simply been late for a meeting and had not barged into a wedding that had already been falling apart rather rapidly.

"Kaiba. Let them go." Was Atem's stiff reply.

Anzu turned her head and looked up at Atem. "I'm not leaving without you." She murmured. Atem's eyes glanced down at her for a moment before darting back to Gozaburo, however, his hold did tighten on her ever so slightly.

"Why would I let my star go? After all, she's the only reason that you came back. And her wonderful parents helped with setting the stage. They are my production team." He grinned wickedly. "Now, we can end this now if you just hand over the puzzle. Then you can all leave."

Atem moved forward, pushing Anzu protectively behind him. She twirled and gripped the back of his black tank as she peaked around his sun kissed and toned arm. "I will never give you the puzzle."

Gozaburo faked a grimace. "I just want to help my son. He wants that little Kisara girl back. That's all I need it for."

Atem snorted. "That's a lie and I'm fairly certain that everyone in this room knows it. You have no intention of helping your son. It's the farthest thing from your mind. You just want my puzzle so that you can locate the other items. You want them for power. So much that as soon as your son's heart was broken, you swept in and promised him something impossible. From there, you created a domino effect of heartbreak that lasted three years."

Seto's eyes widened slightly before narrowing dangerously. "What? Father, tell me he is lying!"

The room took Gozaburo's silence as a negation of that question. Anzu's parents gasped and struggled against their captures. Seto moved closer to his father.

"And that's not all, is it, Gozaburo? You wanted to kill Anzu if I didn't arrive in time for the wedding. Her death would assure that I would return to Domino City. You don't care who gets hurt or who dies so long as you possess all of the items and obtain ultimate power."

Gozaburo's calm façade snapped like a cut string as he ordered for the guards to shoot. Without so much as a thought against committing murder, they fired. Anzu and her parents screamed out in fear as Anzu wrapped her arms tightly around Atem's waist. She pinched her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come that would end her mortal life.

However, it never came. She peaked open an eye before blinking them both open in confusion. Around them, was a golden barrier. Bullets hit against the weak barrier of golden mist before bouncing back and slamming into the one that had shot the rounded metal. Grunts and cries of pain rang out around them, slightly muffled from the barrier, as several guards fell back. Quickly the others ceased their fire.

As the smoke cleared, the barrier blinked away. Anzu coughed lightly when she breathed in the remainders of gun smoke and that tangy, irony smell of fresh blood. She averted her gaze from the fallen guardsmen and then wine like blood that seeped through there black uniforms.

Gozaburo lifted an accusing finger at Atem. "You murderer! You demon from hell!"

Anzu glanced up at Atem. She could vaguely see the Eye of Horus shining golden on his smooth forehead. His eyes seemed to glow even in their narrowed state. "You dare call me a murderer, a demon, when you planned to kill an innocent girl?"

Gozaburo smirked. "At least I have not let the powers of the darkness consume me, Yami."

Atem's hands fisted at his sides. "I would give my soul to the darkness a thousand times over to ensure the safety of those I love. My absence has already allowed for my brother, my Aibou, to be harmed. It will not allow Anzu to become ensnared in your deadly web any farther."

Gozaburo sneered before turning to the guard at his left. He ripped the shotgun from the man, who stumbled back in shock. In one fluid movement, he cocked it and aimed it Atem's heart. He pulled the trigger and the gun fired. Anzu screamed again and clutched him tighter. Atem whirled around in her arms so that he now faced her. He clutched her to his chest.

A grunt sounded through the room and Anzu felt Atem tense in her arms. She glanced up at him, tears already falling as she observed his tense face. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out; not even a strangled cry.

However, when a cry did reach the ears of those in the room, Atem's eyes fluttered open. Anzu gasped. "Atem?"

He blinked and looked down at her. He offered her a crooked smile before breaking away and turning around. Anzu moved to stand beside him…and gasped at who she saw huddled on the ground.

Kaiba Seto kneeled on the ground, his hand clutching his chest as he sneered up at his father. Anzu could not be certain, but she was fairly positive that blood was seeping through his pale fingers from the wound to his chest. The gun slipped from Gozaburo's hands as he stumbled backwards, his head shaking in denial.

"Well, _Father_, it seems as if you are one step closer to getting what you desire."

"Seto…Why did you do something so stupid?" Gozaburo's face paled.

Seto grunted. "Stupidity is in the eyes of the beholder. I did make a stupid choice before, but it was not this. It was when I believed what you said about bringing back Kisara. I should have never trusted you, even in my emotional state. You are nothing but a fool."

Seto began to stand weakly and Gozaburo and a few guards lurched forward, their hands reaching out towards him and wishing to offer assistance. Seto knocked the closest hand away and they all drew back. Seto glanced over his shoulder at Anzu and Atem and gruffly nodded his head towards the door.

"Get the panda looking one and get out." He ordered. Though he was slightly hunched over and traces of pain could be see etched into his face and eyes, his commanding tone allowed for no arguing.

Anzu bowed her head slightly. "Arigatou, Kaiba-kun."

Atem kept his narrowed eyes on the Kaibas as he pulled Anzu to his chest and slowly backed towards the door, the guards parting for him like a black clad Red Sea. Once they were beside where Yuugi was slumped against the doorframe. Atem released his hold on Anzu and the two kneeled and helped Yuugi to stand, one of his arms over each of their shoulders. Anzu and Atem then held him up with their own arms.

"Anzu…" Seto called softly.

Anzu looked towards him, Atem and Yuugi's gazes soon followed to stare at Seto as well. Anzu and Seto's eyes clashed, ocean meeting polar ice. "You're wrong about one thing."

Anzu tilted her head in confusion. "And what is it, Kaiba?"

He looked away towards one of the stain glass windows were multicolored light was spilling into the church. The window portrayed two turtle doves flying towards the heavens, leaving behind a quaint ocean side village. It portrayed the Chinese tale of two lovers who the gods had favored and turned into turtle doves to allow them to be together and escape death from an angry suitor. Seto's eyes returned to Anzu. Though they certainly fit the roles for tale, he knew that there was nothing story book about anyone in the room.

"I've felt that warm tickle before, Anzu." Was Seto's simple answer.

Anzu opened her mouth to further delve into the topic, but Atem moved and placed his hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him with wide eyes, but he merely shook his head. Anzu understood his silent message. Then, being watched by everyone in the church, they slowly and carefully exited; Atem tense the entire time, cautious that Seto would change his mind and side with his father. However, they made it out safely and the church doors banged shut behind them.

Anzu and Atem stared at each other with wide eyes over Yuugi's head as inside the church, Gozaburo began to yell and shout. Yuugi's soft moan of pain reminded them of their current problem and they quickly set him on the ground. Anzu observed their surroundings and was grateful that the Kaiba Corp. goons had chased everyone away.

Yuugi sat on the ground, holding his bloodied shoulder. Anzu winced at seeing the dry and caking blood. Atem removed his odd pyramid necklace and placed the heavy chain over Yuugi's head and allowed it to drop to sit on his shoulders while the pyramid rested in his lap. Anzu watched in silence as the Eye of Horus formed and glowed golden on Atem's head. A matching glow appeared from the puzzle and warmth radiated out from it. The warmth calmed Anzu's frazzled nerves and she watched in amazement as Yuugi's wound, bruises, and scraps were easily healed. Even his clothing returned to normal.

Atem removed the necklace from Yuugi and returned it to its original place around his own throat. Yuugi blinked and examined his shoulder. He looked up at Atem, but the older twin held up his hand silencing him. "Not now, Aibou. Now, we need to find transportation back to Egypt."

Yuugi's childlike eyes saddened. "But…I can't leave Gramps alone…And Gramps can't go to Egypt in his age…"

Atem looked away. "I understand, Yuugi," he turned his gaze to Anzu. "Anzu-chan, what about yourself?"

Anzu grinned and reached for his hand, grasping it tightly. Their fingers intertwined as their stare into each other's eyes. "Atem, I've already made my choice. My place is by your side."

Atem raised a brow. "You do realize that a part of my soul is forever going to dwell in the darkness because of the puzzle's claim on me, correct?"

Anzu snorted. "I always liked the darkness better than the light. There is more beauty in the dark because it's the only time you can see the stars."

Atem smirked lightly. His gaze then went to Yuugi. "Come on. Let's get you home."

Yuugi shook his head. "No. You two probably need to get out of here before Kaiba get out here. I'll be fine."

Anzu bit her lip. "Yuugi…"

Yuugi smiled brightly at Anzu. "I'll catch up to you guys one day when Egypt calms down."

Atem took Anzu's hand and pulled her up with him. Yuugi stood with them. Atem placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "And I promise you that day will be soon."

Yuugi smiled. "Good luck, Pharaoh."

Anzu raised a delicate brow. "Pharaoh?" She questioned.

Atem laughed lightly. "I shall explain it all soon. Let's go!"

Yuugi watched as they ran down the courtyard and headed off towards the pier. He could not help but think of the days when they had been children and had played games that involved hiding and seeking. He knew that now, Atem and Anzu's lives would become that of hide and seek. Even though Seto had ordered them to leave, there would be others that were greedy like Gozaburo and would want to have the power that Atem now controlled.

However, as Atem and Anzu paused at the end of the street corner and turned back to look at Yuugi one last time, their eyes of water and fire, complete polar opposites, twinkled with the same loving light as they waved farewell one last time. Yuugi smiled softly and raised his own hand in a farewell wave.

He knew they could handle whatever life would throw at them now. And as soon as he could, he would join them in Egypt and they would go back to the days of being children playing adventurous games. Because no matter how dark things seemed, there was always light. And there was always a little bit of an angel in every demon. Especially Atem. Yuugi knew that even though his twin's soul was taken by the darkness, his heart never would be because it already belonged to Anzu and he. And they were three of a kind…

**End**

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone that reviewed and favored. I'm not going to work on my Christmas one-shot and I hope to have it up by next Thursday. If it's not up then, it'll be about another week because I'm going out of town. Either way, it's coming!<p>

~MutantEnemy6789


End file.
